1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an input/output bus in a tower containing computing system devices. More particularly, this invention relates to the design of such a bus as integrated into building blocks used to build the tower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular towers for storing computing system devices offer the advantage of providing only exactly the amount of space required to contain the computing system devices. As more devices are added, a module of the tower is added to accommodate the additional device.
An on-going problem towers, racks or cabinets that contain computing system devices is the plurality of input/output cables of different lengths that are required to interconnect the devices. The cables are unwieldy and difficult to fit into the tower. The cables are often the wrong, length for the required connection. In order to reconfigure the physical layout of the computing system, the user may have to replace many cables. To be able to physically change or add to the system the user may have many unused cables in inventory. This is expensive and a further waste of space in storing unused equipment.
A modular tower system provides the ability to adjust the physical size of the computing system to the amount of storage space required to store the computing system devices. What is needed is a solution to the above problems of interconnecting the computing system devices on a bus.